Learn to Love
by Andrew-lee-Potts-Geek
Summary: Becker is having a tough time and for the first time, he opens up to Jess, letting her have a taste of the man behind the uniform. Contains self harm.


**A/N: Hey! So this is my first Jecker fic. I have an idea of where it's going but I haven't written any more that what's here. I will be continuing the story though. And also, just a warning before you go on, this fic contains self harm. It is just a short opening chapter. But there's more to come!**

Waiting anxiously, Jess couldn't keep her eyes off of the clock. The rest of the team were getting restless. At 08:13, the shifts were changing, with a handover from the night staff. This usually started at eight every day. But today, the staff sat grumbling as they waited for the last seat to be filled.

Becker was late.

Becker was never late. At least, he was never late until three days ago. Each day since, the usually punctual military Captain had been late for his shift. He was a man who was undoubtedly devoted to his work, and he was always early, usually making use of the gym equipment.

08:26 came around and Matthew Anderson announced that the Captain would be briefed whenever he decided to turn up. With that, the night staff carried on with their report.

It was almost ten when Becker hurried into the hub. He was missing his uniform, wearing jeans and a crumpled shirt instead, but with a rucksack slung over one shoulder. With his head down, and his face hidden, Becker ignored the glances and greetings that he earned in passing. Jess watched him from her place at the Anomaly Detection Device, with a look of worry. Becker had ignored countless calls and texts, even to his house phone, from her that morning.

The disgruntled Captain never once looked in her direction, which Jess observed as being out of character for him. Every morning usually started with a 'hello', or a 'how are you this morning?' and even the occasional complement on her dress or killer heels.

When the team leader called his name, Becker didn't even flinch. He continued to walk from the lift through to the double doors that opened into the long corridor with labs and offices. The second time Matt shouted him was much sterner that the first.

Jess watched Becker disappear through the double doors without a word. Everyone in his wake was looking as confused as she felt.

As Matt started after him, Jess leapt from her chair and crossed the room to meet him.

"Matthew," the young woman crooned softly, flattening her palms against her half covered thighs. "Let me, please." There was no begging in her voice. Matthew nodded curtly, knowing better than to refuse.

As Jess turned on her heels, she quietly thanked Matt. She pushed through the heavy doors with urgency and made the short walk down the corridor to the locker room. She was trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for Becker ignoring her, to which she came up empty handed and even more annoyed.

Jess' heels were a dead give away to her approach. Becker knew that this time, her visit wasn't discreet. In the little time he had before she burst in, all he could do was turn his back to the door.

Jess was met by a topless Becker, with his back to her. She saw the sharp muscles on the man's back tense at her presence which only added to her annoyance.

"Where have you been?" She started. "I've been worried sick. You didn't answer my calls. You ignored my texts. All you had to do was text to say that you were running late!" This wasn't petite and timid Jess, this was worried and madly in love Jessica Parker.

With no reply, Jess' anger pushed her forward. She put a hand on his arm and turned him, forcing him to face her. She let her hand slip down so that it rested on his strong forearm.

The sight that met her was enough for her to take a small step back, her hand slipping to his wrist.

The red and puffy-eyed Captain looked at her through the haze of his tears. Jess' heart crippled.

Captain Becker was crying.

"Becker," she whispered, all traces of her earlier anger gone.

Becker sniffed in response, standing like a child in trouble. Jess' eyes fell down his perfectly toned and exposed body until she got to his v-line. Then she saw it. Just at the waistband of his combat trousers were recently bled cuts.

The woman's hand shot up to cover her mouth as a pained gasp choked her. Tears filled her eyes.

"Who did this to you?" She asked, fearing the answer.

"I did it, Jessica." Becker replied in a hoarse voice.


End file.
